


At First Whiff?

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Derek Hale, Good Peter Hale, Incest, Lawyer Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Therapy, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Peter saw all of Derek's life, or so he thinks, but he couldn't do anything about it.Tdlr: Peter is in love with Derek, but keeps his distance after Paige and then eventually gets therapy. It's only, in his attempt to build a better, more normal life, that he realizes something new.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 80
Kudos: 490





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> This sprung out of a line in a discord chat about Derek having a pit bull that healed his broken self and somehow turned into Peter fic. Do not ask me how, just read.
> 
> Also, the writing here is weird, deal with it. Sort of concious choice.

Peter sees it happen, sort of like slow-motion after the fact, where you see it all in great detail, but you can't do anything about it.

Peter saw Paige; weird little human crush of Derek's and couldn't help but be destructive, getting a bit too enthusiastic about it going on forever, putting ideas of turning her into Derek's brain and then ... it exploded harder than either one of them could've imagined.

Peter doesn't sleep well after that. Had he meant for that to happen? Had he meant for that girl to die? For Derek to close off in grief. Or had he been hoping that Derek would turn ... somewhere specific in grief. Would turn ... back to him?

Then, Kate happened. Peter was the first one to notice that Derek smelled different. More clean somehow, like he was obsessively washing a scent off. But he knew now that if he had insider knowledge if he butted into Derek's relationship, he would cause it to go up in flames because deep down, he did not want Derek with anyone else.

Peter howled constantly during the fire, because he knew, he *knew* that he should've butted in. Derek hiding his love interest wasn't like the sweet, innocent teen Peter knew and loved. It was because he was gaslighted and no-one fucking noticed.

Peter is gnawed from the inside, laying, unable to move, unable to heal the pain, but able to notice that his mate isn't there with him. His Derek isn't sitting by his bed helping him. He hasn't come at all, as far as Peter can tell. He can also tell he still has pack bonds, still has an Alpha and he hopes to god that it didn't fall onto Derek's shoulders, cause the kid was never meant for such responsibility.

When Peter wakes, it's only anger keeping him going. Anger at whatever pulled Derek away from him. Anger at all of it. Anger at the pain. He's quick to kill anyone who can be connected to that fire, because they're easy targets, but when he feels her close, he goes all-out, red with rage. How dare she come here alone. How dare she come without him. How dare she have left him here, left Derek somewhere else alone?!

Peter realizes, much later, that he killed Laura because he blamed her for Derek's absence. It might not have been the sanest thing to do, but it made more sense than killing her for her Alpha powers. Those are mostly a hassle. Instinct that interrupted him from seeking out his mate.

Then, he rejoices, finally, finally Derek is there. But Derek is sad and angry and he finds Laura's body and Peter knows he'll connect the two if Peter shows himself and oh-my-god, he killed his niece. How will Derek ever look at him the same?

Peter, to this day, doesn't really know what happens after that. Like, he hasn't somehow forgotten that he bit a stupid teenager, then terrorized people and died and resurrected himself through possessing another teenager, but ... he can't explain his motives away, like with everything that came before. He thinks maybe, he gave up. Maybe, he suffered a broken heart. Maybe, he finally stopped being in denial and realized he wouldn't get to live happily ever after with his nephew.

It's not until years later, things have died down a bit. Derek has given up his Alpha powers, Peter has some, that no-one knows about because those instincts are a lot better to handle the second time around, and Scott's moved out of town.

Stiles came back to work as a lawyer, and everybody was surprised, both at him coming back and his career choice, except Peter, who sort of always knew that Stiles was as linked to this land as him and Derek and also, why wouldn't that kid be a lawyer. He's perfect at arguing his point, whether the facts are with him or not and he's loyal to his cause at any given point; crossing his own moral lines if it suits him. Lawyer seemed like the perfect choice.

Derek doesn't see Peter very much these days. Peter doesn't see less of Derek, really, it's just from afar now, since ... he's learned better than to butt in, but also, learned better than to let Derek have complete privacy; come-on, Peter's not burning alive the 3rd time, okay now?

Peter is surprised but happy to see that Derek builds himself an actual life. He's in contact with Argent, which, yuck, but, okay, human contact and it doesn't seem to be sexual or gaslighting involved, so Peter is staying out of it.

Derek's also actually bought a house (okay, Peter might have pushed him into that, and even sort of picked the house with him, but, he has a house okay?) and he volunteers at all these places.

Peter shakes his head a lot the day Derek brings a dog home with him. Like, doesn't he ever learn not to go save the broken things? They'll just bite him.

Peter shakes his head at himself when, over the span of their first year together, Derek and the freaky-looking pit bull he adopted, seem to grow more stable.

They go on walks and greet people on the way. They go to the park and play with other dogs and ... they seem well-liked. 

Peter actually comes to realize his nephew has healed himself and the pit bull, after watching them great a couple, and both smell super nervous, both the dog and Derek, but they look to each other and stay close and make it past them without incidence.

Peter then realizes, he might need to heal himself too, if his nephew, who's had the whole world (and Peter) knocking him down, time and time again, did it.

He starts by going to a therapist. She doesn't know about the supernatural stuff, but that's exactly what Peter needs. Just someone to treat him as a normal human being, even if he's a werewolf. He needs someone to talk about the guilt of lost family members, of scheming against his loved ones, or about his loved ones, of watching from afar, but never getting involved. Of not having been able to save them, to save him, to save himself.

He cries a lot in the sessions. They're draining and he goes from them knowing he would love the comfort of his nephew, but also knowing that stalking him is not healthy.

So he goes home, and does his dishes and cooks meals and starts bringing some to the Sheriff because that guy has really had it tough here, Peter even remembers his scent from the fire.

He starts putting in the effort, for people he knows of in town, until he's gotten around to everyone, except Stiles and Derek, both of whom know much about his past; about his failures.

He decides to be a chicken about it. He starts with Stiles.

Stiles is a picture of steel, all grown up into his frame, clothes expensive and sleek and dignified. He looks like he's good at his job and what's more, that he knows just how good he is. It's a good look on him.

Peter bails out of going up to speak to him at least three times because he sort of has a new crisis.

"So, you've never looked at another person than this ... inappropriate interest for your entire life?" his therapist asks when it comes pouring out of him. "How does that even work? I mean, are you a virgin?"

Peter scoffs. He's gone through puberty, two Alpha-changes, feral behaviour and much much more; no he's not a virgin.

"It's just ... never felt that ... sort of romantic attraction to anyone other than him, before in my life. I had sex, but those people didn't mean anything. They weren't someones I wanted to keep; the opposite really, I wanted them gone as soon as we were over."

His therapist points out how toxic that behaviour is, and Peter just wants to scream at her. It might be the first time he's this upset at her for something. It's the thing that's not translatable between werewolves and humans. Or between a werewolf who as met/scented their mates and one who hasn't.

After that first whiff, you don't _want_ anyone else. You just know they are meant for you; more importantly, that you are meant for them.

Peter hasn't figured it all out when he's chickening out of greeting Stiles, for the fourth time now and Stiles beats him to it. Literally, really; because he cuts him with an elbow across his throat and slams him into a wall.

Two things are wrong with that. Peter is an Alpha, so Stiles should not be able to do that, and two, when did Stiles develop the skills, and confidence to do that.

"What are you doing at my workplace Pe-ter?" Stiles sing-songs into his ear. It's almost more threatening than the man-handling, but Peter's still confused about that, anyway.

"I was coming to see you, actually." Peter gets out, even though his body seems to have sort of given in to Stiles and is just happily leaning against the wall and he sort of, wants to bare his neck for Stiles, which is just incredulous, to be honest.

Stiles looks him in the eye and scoffs, which fair, and says, "How about those other three times you've been here then? And the truth Peter, not some crap."

Peter somehow feels that into his bones. He shouldn't lie. Lying is like gaslighting, like what Kate did to Derek and that's not what you should do.

God, Peter really needs more appointments with his therapist, doesn't he?

"I, I was coming to see you. All those times. I just, couldn't."

Stiles frowns at that. Then he makes eye contact again and it feels a thousand times more pointed and he asks, "couldn't? What does that mean?" and he leans in all close and Peter takes a sniff and then everything goes pink and light blue and happy and then Peter stiffens and runs out.

Or tries to anyhow. Somehow, Stiles can hold him with his grip. Which just confirms what Peter has now put together. It's all terrifying and overwhelming and Stiles seems to be searching for something in his eyes, and then his face and then Peter sees more frowning and then a concerned face, which is odd, until Peter realizes he's scratching at his own chest and it feels like he can't breathe and oh-god, he might be having an anxiety attack and then Stiles leans in and kisses him, which does make Peter breathe again, but doesn't really drive away the panic because oh, that feels so good, but Peter doesn't do kisses.

Because kisses should be for mates, and that meant Derek, but suddenly, it seems to also mean ...

Stiles.


	2. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles's point of view. Peter panics, often and a lot in this chapter. We get slightly further along the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I couldn't resist adding one of my fav things, magic Stiles. Also, there will def. be more of this. don't worry.

Stiles is very confused. Like, not only does Peter seem to have lost his werewolf strength, because Stiles has literally been able to hold him to the wall, even though he's pretty sure Peter wanted to leave at least once, but he seems completely freaked out.

"Did you just have a panic attack?" Stiles asks, words coming out one by one like he thinks Peter might have a hard time processing. Which seems to be correct, because it takes Peter a full minute to nod. Not to answer, but nod.

"And you calmed down when I kissed you, but then fucking panicked again?"

Peter just nods again and Stiles finally comes to realize how awkward and weird it is to have this exchange in the hallway of his workplace.

He's done for the day, mostly; well, he'd meant to do paper-work but he won't now with this hanging over his head so he might as well just take Peter home and figure this out.

"We're leaving because this isn't the time, but you are not getting away until you tell me what's up, Peter!" Stiles snarls into Peter's ear before letting him go.

The 'wolf sags against the wall, like he has difficulties holding himself up and Stiles's head spins circles, because he's seen enough weird stuff to be worried about Peter now. Did he get shot? Poisoned? Cursed?

He restrains himself from asking all these questions out loud in favor of getting the two of them out of his place of work before anyone notices how weird they are. Because, miraculously, these people haven't figured out that Stiles is one weird motherfucker before this and Stiles would like to keep it that way.

He sneaks an arm around Peter, keeping his hand low on his back and supporting him, and driving him out of the building, all at the same time.

He nods to a few people, rolling his eyes at Peter, who looks sort of distant like his head is miles away, and they just nod back. Probably think it's an upset client or something. Stiles will come up with a great story, later.

They get to the parking lot and Stiles takes them to his car and it doesn't seem to register with Peter until they're both sitting inside and Stiles is not starting the car. Peter's been mumbling things under his breath all along, but there hasn't been anything sensible. Just something about therapy and dogs and blue and pink. What is going on with Peter?

Stiles clears his throat and Peter's head snaps towards him and he stares. "So, Peter, what's going on? Why show up? Why couldn't you? Why the panic?"

Peter's eyes blow wide again and he sucks in a breath and Stiles curses because he should be trained out of this by now. You don't ask the witness multiple questions at once if you want any answers.

He reaches out to touch Peter's arm, stroking up and down comfortingly, trying for soothing, but Peter's eyes just snap down to his hand, like it's alien to be touched and that just makes Stiles sort of sad and then Peter's nose wrinkles and Stiles, incredulous asks, "Did you just sniff out my feelings?"

That seems to make Peter panic again and Stiles has had enough of this, so he leans over the gears and kisses Peter again. It's long and just as nice as before.

This sort of surprising safety feeling, and a feeling of rightness that Stiles has never experienced before take hold and Stiles doesn't want to stop. So they don't for a while. When they do, Stiles breathes out, still close to Peter, "At least you stopped freaking out for a minute."

When he looks at Peter, he's closed his eyes and seems to be taking short breaths, but steady, like he's trying not to smell much, but trying to calm down.

"Dude, if you prefer not to be inside a cramped car with me, we can go somewhere else. This was just the closest private space I could bring us to."

"I'm not…, we don't have to go somewhere. I owe you answers. I've been meaning to come talk to you because I've been trying to be more ... normal I guess. Interact with people and make right relationships I failed in years ago. You're one of the last on my list because you know more about me than most, so I figured you'd be one of the hardest to convince I'm really... trying to be good."

Stiles wants to pout. Because that speech was adorable. Like ... Peter is looking like a lost puppy at the moment and even though those words all sound true and it was definitely the reason he came to see him, Stiles isn't convinced this explains the panicking.

But he's had enough of Peter panicking for the day, so he'll let it slide, for now.

"So, how about we get some ice-cream and you can tell me what constitutes as normal in your life right now?"

They get ice-cream and Peter talks. Tells him about how he's been going to therapy, and how he's been seeing his Dad - which his Dad has never mentioned, so ... well, his Dad's always been good at giving people space.

He tells him that Derek's got a dog now and Derek's looking better and Stiles nods, and listens, but then, as he finishes up his ice-cream, he finally realizes something.

"Hold up, you know all this shit about Derek, but you still haven't re-connected with him yet?"

At that Peter freezes again. Then he sort of starts sliding backwards, like he's going to magically just get far enough to run, without looking crazy and Stiles thrusts out a hand to grab him, fully intending to use this strange situation of Peter not being able to run from his grip, to his advantage.

"Oh no you don't, mister. You just basically confessed to me you've been stalking your nephew. Spill."

Stiles is tempted to pull Peter into a hug at the look that crosses his face. It's all full of guilt and despair, and shit, wasn't therapy supposed to _help_ with this sort of stuff?

"Man, you have got to stop making me want to kiss you and hug you, before I actually know what's going on." Stiles complains, before giving into temptation and pulling Peter in for a hug, which is the point where Peter seems to break down entirely.

This suit is definitely going to end up at the dry-cleaners now and Stiles has to take Peter back to his place, because they need comfort and privacy. There's more than one thing going on with Peter and it's clear he's not managing well on his own.

Stiles keeps his hands on Peter all through their journey home. For some reason, it seems to keep Peter calm, or well, calmer. It's not too bad for Stiles either, to be honest.

He's honed his few gifts a bit more in the years since high school and he sort of keeps them under wraps most of the time.

Now, in the car again, he lets his spark open him to the world a bit more than normal and is jarred to realize that Peter's not just a werewolf, and in full power, but an Alpha. Why the _fuck_ has Stiles been able to restrain him the whole day?

On top of that, Peter feels ... different than before. All Stiles's ever felt from him in high school was this 'not-right' feeling, that went super deep. It had been quite out of Stiles's control at that point, so he's not sure what exactly caused it, but he did remember noting it was different from the 'wrong-wrong' vibe he got from all the monsters that were after them in those days.

To be perfectly honest, it always reminded him more of the vibe he got from Derek, although that was less, repulsive, somehow.

As Stiles remarks on all this, they get closer and closer to his house.

"Peter, I know you might want privacy to deal with your emotions, but I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone right now. So I took us here, to my house. Would you come inside with me?" Stiles asks, trying to keep his voice gentle and even. He hasn't let go of Peter and he gives him a reassuring squeeze as he shivers at the suggestion.

"I'm not going to drag anything out of you, Peter, but you can tell me most anything. Not much I haven't heard or seen at this point, both on the supernatural front and as a lawyer."

Peter does relax a bit at that and takes a deep whiff again - and that doesn't get less creepy with the number of times he does it - and gets out of the car with him.

Stiles makes them cups of tea, and plants Peter on his fancy couch, which he got after he had to have his boss over a few times, and some colleagues.

Peter seems to be slowly relaxing a bit and Stiles is _really_ hoping that he'll get some answers, but he did mean it, he's not going to pry, for once.

Peter does look a bit like a witness, or even a client with a lot to confess and Stiles stifles the urge to laugh, because god, since when is Peter so ... transparent.

They just sit there, drinking tea, mostly just holding the warm cups, Stiles sitting sideways, with his feet close to Peter's thighs, poking him occasionally, until Peter looks at them longingly and he decides to just plant them in Peter's lap.

It's all a bit awkward, but Stiles just waits it out. He's learned to keep quiet, to slow down to get someone to talk and that’s what he wants Peter to do now.

When Peter finally does start talking, Stiles almost falls off the couch flailing though.

"So, to start explaining, I need to know, what do you know about werewolf mates?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another cliffy, mostly because I needed a pov change. Have fun. Yell at me in the comments.


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Peter spills the beans and is surprised by the reception they get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, two updates on the same day. Was on a plane&train today and wrote a bit. It's short, but again, pov changes, trying to keep them to a chapter each.

Peter has never been as overwhelmed in his whole life.

First, it’s the scent of Stiles, which is infused in this house and how it’s bringing strange feelings of peace and happy and most strangely, safety.

Then it’s all of Stiles’s rich emotions, that Peter seems to pick the scent of like it’s all he’s ever done. He’s never been so tuned to another person before, except, well, Derek.

Which leads to overwhelming thing number three: Stiles is his mate. And kissing him is unlike anything Peter has felt before in his life. Which leads Peter to wanting more of it. Surely touching, sex and all and everything else will feel even better.

“Peter! Why is that where we’re starting?!” Stiles half screams, after regaining his balance. Then, he takes a deep breath and starts again, “Okay, no unfair of me. I know nothing concrete, haven’t exactly had reliable sources for that sort of info, like, ever.”

Peter sighs out. “This is probably better anyway. So many werewolves never find theirs, or maybe they don’t have one, but anyway, they screw up the know-how of it.

It’s hard to get, if one hasn’t felt it themselves. I barely remember not having known, but that’s sort of special, I reckon. Or well, I didn’t know at first, I was so young, maybe 7 or so, but I’ve known this feeling was special. I was a teen when I researched it and found out the likely explanation. See, sometimes, we meet our perfect, instinctual match. The one that just feels _right_ in a way _nothing_ else does.”

Peter has to stop there, because saying this out loud just makes it more real. Harder to hide. He’s been hiding this all his life.

Stiles seems to be processing, like this is research, but then his scent sours and he blurts out, “so, you’ve had a mate all your life, but you’re kissing me?!” sounding pretty offended, until he seems to register what he knows of Peter’s past with this. “Or, god, did they die in the fire?”

Peter scoffs. “No, I reckon if either of those situations were true, that I’d be telling you all this. No, what I was trying to get to, is that most of my panic today is because I’ve always known the signs of my mate and today, those things were true, of you.”

Peter has spent 34 years of his life sure his mate would reject him if he ever tried anything, so he was not ready for the wave of happy that flouted off of Stiles.

He decides to cover the other man’s ankles with his hands, turning better towards hm to watch him. He’s got a hand up over his mouth and he looks _pleasantly_ surprised. And, calm, Peter remarks, because it seems insane that anyone can be calm at this discovery.

“That’s why it felt so good, why I’ve always been tuned to you. I thought I was just flirting with danger.”

Stiles is honest to god smiling and Peter is frozen again. He’d never hoped his mate would be happy in this conversation. Then, just as hope for something good and safe blooms in his chest, Stiles frowns.

“But, you also said you have had a mate since you were 7. I looked you up back in the day when Scott was bitten and you were Alpha and there was much more than 7 years between us.

Peter sighs. Of course even when he’s lucky enough to have a mate, the world has to complicate it even more for him.

“Yes, that’s because … Derek is 7 years younger than me.”

Peter braces himself for the yelling. The shameful words he’s called himself in the safety of his own mind, out there on the surface.

It doesn’t come.

Instead, Stiles seems to be digesting this and then a small, unique smile grows on his face. Peter is secretly in love with it, right away.

“That’s why. Ugh, of course. It’s been telling me this the whole time.”

Now, Peter is stumped. “What it?”

“My spark,” stiles answers with a touch of “duh” in his voice. “I think you and Derek were both so closed off during the time we first met that the connection was sort of muddied. You sort of gave off this “not-right” vibe and it felt like you needed to be fixed. Like, my spark wanted to fix you, maybe or help you, but I didn’t know how to control it, so I couldn’t.”

Peter aches at that. He’d been too filled with anger to help either of his mates back then. To connect with them. He’d even hurt them, scared them.

After this whole day, all the discoveries, all he wanted to do now was cry. How could everything have gone so badly.

Stiles’s feet were all of a sudden out of his lap, but instead he had a lap full of the other man. A hug and that happy pink, light blue scent of safety again.

“Don’t feel bad, Peter. Everything was screwed up back then. Isn’t it just better to be happy we’ve gotten a second chance?”

Peter can’t stop crying enough to reply to that, but he does wrap himself up in Stiles, enjoying the embrace.

“How about we deal with complicated tomorrow? Tonight, we order take-out and watch a movie and only talk about simple things. Could even do a bit more of the kissing. That’s felt pretty awesome to me.”

Peter just nods into Stiles’s neck. All he wants to do is stay here, in Stiles’s arms, unbothered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... still no Derek. I swear he's heading towards this. Just ... Peter has issues, okay? He needs time and plot. It's not my fault, it's his!!! 
> 
> Also, thanks so much for the response to this and please do keep on sharing your thoughts on this, I love it!


	4. Some Other Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after... I mean, morning after the panic. Calm down, this is sort of slow-going. No slash yet. Just kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it comes. Tiny little chapter, all written out in a notebook before typing it up, so in my defence, it looked bigger on paper.

Stiles wakes up the next morning feeling like he just slept for ages. Peter’s lying on the bed next to him, still mostly dressed, as Stiles had just taken his socks off and tucked him in as he’d discovered he’d fallen asleep over their second movie.

It’d been a perfect quiet evening, wit the feelings of safety and rightness ingrained in every single touch between them.

Peter had told him more about the last years and what he’d been up to. A lot of it had been travelling, and then much lurking about in Beacon Hills. He hadn’t chased up an Alpha for its powers, but just run into someone misusing them. He’d said yesterday, reminiscing about it ‘He was sort of in the same place as me when you killed me. Thought I’d pay it forward.”

Stiles had felt bittersweet at that. He hadn’t realized that it’d been him and Derek that killed Peter. His own mates. Didn’t count as a simple topic, did it.

Peter had taken it upon himself to kiss him then, whispering, “If I’m not allowed to feel guilty, then neither are you.”

So, all in all, they seemed to have reached a pretty good spot. Stiles was still a bit unclear on why he was able to hold down Peter, but really, why question a good thing?

They might also want to figure out and settle all their history, but as Stiles lay there, in bed next to Peter, all he really wanted was to make the man happy.

First off, that means feeding him, because yesterday taught Stiles that a hungry Peter cries so much more than a sated Peter. That’s what drives him out of bed in the end, getting out of the comfy bed to cook them breakfast.

Second, it means he has to come up with a plan to woo Derek. For Peter! Okay, and for him. Two hot and right werewolves fated for him definitely sounded good right about now in his life.

Here he is, 27, career set, house furnished and still eating take-out half the nights of the week, on the couch. Because who’s going to tell him not to? No one around to judge him.

Except now, maybe there will be. And maybe there’ll be someone for him to feed again, to provide for. Stiles has always sucked at taking care of himself and excelled at taking care of those he loves.

They might’ve only just gotten reacquainted but to be quite honest, Stiles doesn’t think he’s too far off. Loving Peter doesn’t sound scary or unreal. It sort of feels like their kisses. Right and safe

Stiles is pulled back from his intense thoughts by the sound of Peter grumbling his way into the kitchen.

“Can’t believe you let me sleep a whole night in my clothes. They feel disgusting now,” Peter complains, voice thick with sleep. He comes up behind Stiles and then stops, like he was on auto-pilot and just now realized the situation.

Stiles is not letting this be stilted. Destiny, or Fate or some other Lady says they’re it, so no awkward. He’s expecting enough trouble on the Derek sides of things. He does not need more from Peter.

So he reaches out behind him and tugs Peter to him, and says, “already decided you’re mine, Peter, might as well scent me as a part of your wake-up routine.”

Peter freezes for a hot second but then relaxes into Stiles’s back. What starts out as scenting, soon turns to licking and Stiles is pretty sure that’s not the remote in Peter’s pants, up against him.

“Peter, I don’t think that we should,” he starts, but curses as his senses – his extra magical ones – are immediately flooded with guilt and disappointment. “No, calm your tits – always wanted to say that – I just meant, if we are going to get Derek, I think it’s important to tell him. I think it’s likely that all the shit that’s happened to the three of us has made Derek unaware, or at least unable to come to terms with us being his mates. I also think it mighty unfair if we start something that we then have to bring Derek _into_ like he doesn’t belong right here with us.”

Peter twirls him around to face him and catches him in a kiss. “Okay then, Mr. Rational. I guess that’s true. But how do you suggest we bring this up?”

Stiles smiles pointedly at Peter and pecks him on the lips, because okay, he might not want sex until they’ve talked to Derek, but god, the kissing is not going to stop.

“Well, Mr. Sceptic, I have a plan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, anyone have a plan for how to woo Derek? 
> 
> JK ... or ... am I ?


	5. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally, Derek gets a scene. Although, it's a bti too much for him really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so have fun?

Derek wakes up to Diesel shaking him. It’s not normal behavior from his dog; took him quite a while just to know he was allowed in the bedroom, so Derek is up immediately. It’s only when he’s scratched the big burly dog for a good while that he looks at the clock, realizing right away that, huh, wasn’t so weird Diesel woke him up, seeing as he overslept. By a lot. And actually, he also feels super well rested. He’s not sure he’s ever been this well rested.

It says something about how horrible his life has been that this discovery sprouts panic. An hour later, when Derek has calmed down, taken Diesel out for a walk and had his morning tea and scone, he can reflect on that and laugh, although still nervously, because really, you can’t call it paranoia if someone _is_ after you. And someone is always after Derek. It’s the law. Somewhere. He’s sure.

Thinking back, he did feel strange yesterday. Kept having these rushes of emotion, that made no sense for what he was doing. Like, why would he panic, when all he did was spend time with Diesel? And then why did he feel so happy, just while cooking his food?

He even thought about going to Peter. It fills him with a strange feeling, the thought of Peter. He hasn't been around much lately, although he did find this house for him, saying he couldn't think of Derek not living in a house anymore. Said they deserved better than life had given them.

Derek reaches over to pet Diesel, as his thoughts drift more to his uncle. Sometimes he must remind himself of that relation, because he ... longs for something else from Peter. Has always strived for his attention above all others. Even above his mother. He hadn't gotten it often. Sometimes it felt like Peter had spent his entire life playing some sort of elaborate cat-mouse game. Always within reach, but never quite ... touchable.

He's completely lost track of time when his doorbell rings.

Diesel is comfortable and relaxed, which is strange considering the noise signals strangers at their door. They both tend to raise their hackles at that, normally.

But now, even Derek feels relaxed and as he walks to the door to answer it, he's so absorbed in enjoying that, that he doesn't even register that he knows the scents on his doorstep.

It's not until he opens the door and there, smiling right at him, bright and big, is Stiles. Next to him, less smiling, more nervous looking, is Peter, and Derek has to shake his head to take it in, because really, it is too much to think of Peter and then have him just appear.

"Hey Derek, long time no see. Could we maybe come in?"

Stiles greets, clearly going to beeline it to his dog.

"He's a rescue Stiles, be gentle." Derek requests as he lets the two men into his house. Stiles does in fact go straight past him for the dog, but Derek thinks he hears him mutter, "being gentle with everybody these days, this is my jam." and that makes no more sense than anything else today.

Derek focuses instead on his uncle, who is sort of vibrating where he stands, looking out of place, ironically, since he picked out the house.

"So," Derek starts, dragging it out long, while he tries to figure out what to say. _What brings you here?_ seems good, but then Derek remembers how he's trying to be more open and polite these days and decides to go with, "would you two like to join me in the living room? I can bring some cookies or something if you'd like something."

He only shakes his head slightly at repeating ‘something’, but at least he offered them seats _and_ food. That must count for progress. Linda might not see it that way, but she has a tendency of pushing him. Always saying he should strive for more, for better.

Peter seems just as lost as Derek felt and it's reassuring, but then Stiles pipes up.

"Yes, thank you Derek, we would love to sit down. We have some things to discuss, but first, I'd really love to hear what you've been up to since we saw each other last."

Derek is sort of stumped, because, really, is that _easing into it_ , when they haven't really talked for like ... 8 years or so.

He hears Peter's breath rush out of him alongside a huffed laugh.

"Stiles, for gods sake, you can't just think you two, or even, the three of us are just going to catch up however many years it's been here over some tea and cookies."

Derek smiles at that, because god, he has _missed_ Peter's snark.

He sort of agrees though, especially since they've clearly come with purpose in mind.

When Derek looks back to Stiles (when had he started staring at Peter?) he sees the man just smile indulgently, like he's used to Peter's snark too.

It makes something hot grow in Derek's stomach, sort of tight, in a bad way, wrestling with the hot, tight feeling that's been there since he saw the both of them in the doorway.

He's so confused, and he instinctively reaches for Diesel, happy when the dog is right there for him to bury his anxious fingers in. The fur feels grounding and Derek just looks at him for a while, before breathing in deeply and out and looking back up to the men in front of him. Who are both staring at him, with, if Derek is not mistaken, a freaking fond expression?

"Oh god, where did you two go shopping for sap? Have you been hexed by a witch?" Derek exclaims, because really, it's getting creepy, the two have been nothing but smiling and/or nervous since they came in here.

"No, nothing like that, we just ... it's just that Peter came to see me yesterday. We haven't really been in contact since you know, but we ... learned something new yesterday. And it involves you." Stiles corrects him, now slightly nervous too, and Peter is back to that weird vibrating thing.

Derek is so confused, he can sort of feel more emotions than he should and at first he thinks, _fuck, more **feelings** to take to Linda_ until he really examines them, like she's been teaching him; his hands burried in Diesel, who’s lying on his back, enjoying the extra attention. And fuck. Not all of these emotions are Derek's.

His head snaps up and his eyes jump to Peter and he locks eyes with Peter and it's like a dam opening. It shouldn't feel this sudden, Derek has known Peter his WHOLE life, but it's like falling and suddenly realizing that the ground is soft and gentle with you. It's the exact opposite of what you expect, and Derek realizes he's whining only when Diesel licks his face, having known something was up when Derek's hands went limp.

He tries to make sense of it, how could he only be feeling it now? Why is it, is this the reason for all his calm today?

But, what is Stiles, ... Derek finally breaks out of the lock with Peter, only to look Stiles over, realizing that the same applied, all the same feelings, the same …

And then Derek shifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know ... I know. Let's hope next update is faster eh? 
> 
> You know the drill, yell at me in the comments.


	6. Confessions and Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek ... deals ... or Peter calms him? Or Stiles figures out the solution? 
> 
> Lets be real, none of them know what they're doing here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while, cause I was just as stumped as Stiles by Derek shifting. Hope you all like this.

“Holy shit, Peter, is that, …?”

“My nephew zonking out of this conversation by become a wolf, yes it is. Really Derek, is this the way to go?”

“Peter!” Stiles shouts indignantly and slaps Peter on the arm. He’s too busy looking wolf Derek over that he doesn’t see Peter wince. “It’s not like you can talk, you asshat, you freaked out like … a thousand times yesterday.”

They go a bit vary as they realize that the dog, who’s been nothing but sweet since they arrived, is now growling at them from Derek’s side.

“Derek, please, we need to have a conversation, we need to figure this out.” Stiles pleads, but Diesel just growls deeper and Stiles wisely backs off.

“So, maybe we don’t have to figure this out just at this minute. Do you think we should,” Stiles starts, inching closer to the exit but Peter stops him with a hand on his arm and a small shake of his head.

“We should all come cuddle on the floor, yeah, I think so,” Peter says, like he’s finishing Stiles’ sentence, though they both know that wasn’t what he meant to say.

Stiles looks at him, mouth agape, because cuddling, that’s Peter’s answer?

He does let Peter drag him to the floor and they slowly inch towards Derek and Diesel. Both growl at them and show their teeth, but Stiles finally recognizes it’s in fear, as a defense, not an attack.

“Yeah, when Peter realized yesterday he needed a lot of hugs and kisses. Can we interest you in some of those, Derek?”

It takes a lot more of this back and forth before the four of them, Peter, Stiles, wolf Derek and Diesel are all cuddled together, with some throw pillows and couch blankets pulled down to them for puppy pile, more literal than Stiles has ever experienced it.

Peter starts telling stories of the Hale pack shifting together as they settle and Stiles just wants to close his eyes and enjoy it.

He can’t completely relax though, because he might’ve told Peter he had a plan, but it wasn’t so much a plan, as a first point of action, which was … knock on Derek’s door and see if he let them in. Now they’re quite a few steps beyond that and Stiles still hasn’t figured out how to solve this.

What are they supposed to do here, just wait until Derek comes around? Take it from there? That seems a bit risky.

Stiles decides to try and get a better read on the whole thing and opens himself up to the room better, his magic going out and seeking out his mates, checking on them in a way he's never experienced before with anyone else.

There's such a big difference now to how they were, how they felt when Stiles's magic was chaotic and untamed, when Peter was ... well, that as well and Derek was lost to anger.

He doesn't feel anger from Derek now, which is an improvement. No, Derek feels ... fuzzy now, sort of soft and cuddly, just like the wolf is against his side now, just as his dog is around them as well.

It's promising. They're clearly all in a better place now.

When Peter finishes his latest tale of their childhood, their family, Stiles cuts in. He has to try something, this is all well and good, but he'd rather hear more on this when Derek can actually participate and well, correct Peter, because Stiles is pretty sure Peter is painting these tales ... a prettier, easier picture than they were. A house full of 'wolves isn't all that idyllic.

"So, I've been thinking, and neither of you feel like you did when we first met. For me, that's a sort of clue as to why we didn't all realize it then. I'm betting scents weren't the same and your auras definitely aren't the same today as back then. All muddy and wrong back then. I mean, I wish I'd have realized what that meant and helped you both, but I was young and god, had not figured out my whole spark thing yet and to be perfectly honest, you both were pretty scary on a normal day. Hot as fuck, but scary."

He knows he's rambling, but for once, he's hoping it works in his favor. They need to just ... say something until it makes sense. They're all here, on the floor, cuddled up, because this is nonsensical, the whole situation.

He feels something wet and cold push at his side, where his shirt has rucked up and he looks down to see 'wolf Derek burrowing in, but also, actively poking him, like he wants him to continue.

So Stiles does. He rambles about how Peter just came to see him yesterday, not having this in mind, but getting surprised as the scent let him know.

He lets Peter interrupt and tell, painstakingly and slow, guilt and shame dripping with every word, how he'd always known Derek was his mate. He'd always felt it, except maybe as a feral Alpha, because to be fair, he wasn't feeling much at all back then.

He cuts in before Peter can stink up the place too much and mentions how even though they're pretty happy with their discoveries, after the freaking out, they perfectly understand if Derek doesn't get to that point.

It goes on like that, information, confessions and memories flowing out of both Peter and Stiles, both desperate for something to stir Derek into shifting.

Finally, Stiles feels Derek jump next to him. He thinks back on what he just said and realizes that he was talking about Peter being an Alpha.

“How stupid can we be, Peter, you don’t actually have a pack anymore, do you?” Stiles exclaims, affronted at himself for not putting two and two together before this.

Peter looks at him sort of surprised but also like he’s not following the point. Which, rude, Peter should definitely be following his point.

“You don’t have a Pack, but you’re an Alpha again. Derek doesn’t have a pack, like … how haven’t you two bonded yet?”

And now Peter has gotten his point, because he pales and his aura fills with more guilt and anguish and Stiles is so not here for this shit.

He keeps scratching Derek behind his ears and with his other hand just gestures Peter to Derek.

Point made, he sits back to see what Peter will do about it. He can’t help but sigh when what happens is another ‘wolf appearing before his eyes. Peter has shifted too and now Stiles is left there, on a living room floor, with one dog and two ‘wolves and he looks up to the sky and asks, silently, because Peter and Derek have started sniffing at each other, _What did I do to deserve this? All I want is good communication, and they just shift?_

He quickly focuses back on Peter and Derek and sees they’re … sort of playing. And then Derek seems to give up to Peter and bares his stomach and his neck and Peter goes for it, scenting him and biting at him gently and then … starting Stiles something bad, he feels pack bonds. Pack bonds that had never been there before for him, but now he feels them strong as his magic feels to him. Natural like his magic too, like they were always meant to be there.

Next thing he knows, he’s getting licked by both ‘wolves, and he feels like he might explode with happiness, but still, this feels weird, not having them there, in human form, which he comments on, “Get some clothes on you assholes, this is not how I want our first kisses to go like,” and Peter manages to smirk at him, even in ‘wolf form and then Derek nips at Peter’s legs, and Stiles smiles wide, because god, that’s such pup-like behavior and Derek leads Peter into the bedroom.

Stiles gives them a bit of space, but then follows after them, and gets there just as they slide on some T-shirts over the sweats they’ve clearly found.

He smiles at them, and feels like their responding smiles cement the whole thing. He walks to them, grabs them and draws them in for a patented Stilinski hug, and then whispers into it, “We’re doing this?” but it’s not really a questions, but still, he is thrilled to hear the echoed response of “We’re doing this,” from both of them.

He pulls back enough to get a good look at them, nods at Peter as if to say, “I told you we’d figure it out, didn’t I?” even though god knows Stiles did not have a plan for any of this and then leans over to Derek and goes in for a kiss. It’s gentle, but filled with passion and because his magic has been so involved, he can tell just how they’re both excited as this finally happens and god, is that … a pink and blue scent? Aura? Weird.

He doesn’t get time to figure it out, because as soon as he comes up for air, Peter grabs Derek from him and kisses him, and that does feel like something meant to happen. Stiles feels privileged getting to watch them, because they both relax completely into it, sinking closer, like they want to merge and Stiles so gets that and he does get closer too and thinks, this is where we belong.

As they come apart, both ‘wolves take in big lumps of air and then sigh happily. Definitely where they belong.

They all spring apart when Diesel gets into the bedroom and barks once, loudly, but looking at him, he’s calm. Stiles likes to think that he’s just celebrating with them.

It’s a moment worth celebrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is sort of the end, I think. 
> 
> Like, either, there's a timestamp epilogue to come for the last chapter, or .. unlikely I'll continue to rumble through these threes angst and weird emotional life. 
> 
> Tell me which you'd prefer? Or tell me what you think of this chapter? Come talk to me? I'm stuck at home ;).   
> Anyhow very happy I could get this up.


	7. Bright Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, they work

Stiles still struggles to find any good sources of information on his magic, or their bonds. Peter was quite right that most ‘wolves don’t believe it since they don’t have one.

This means that so far, they have no clue as to why he has power over his mates. They’ve tried different things and in any and every situation, Stiles seems to override their ‘wolf powers completely. Peter is a god damn Alpha and _Derek_ can attest that his Alpha powers work just fine, but Stiles can still stop Peter with a small touch.

On top of that, the more time they spend all three together, the less Stiles has to focus to read their auras. In fact, he has to focus to _not_ do it.

All of this makes sex with Derek and Peter a whole new experience for Stiles. He has never before felt _so damn much_ during sex.

The first time they have sex, Peter keeps trying to coordinate everything, but Stiles keeps finding out they want something else, something they’re not saying, by reading their auras and finding just the right spots. As a result, Peter keeps forgetting whatever he was trying to do.

Stiles and Peter also keep getting distracted because god, Derek keeps letting out these bursts of happy laughter and every time Stiles or Peter catch a look of it, they just _have_ to kiss it, and suddenly, the hot and heavy sex is just the three of them messily making out.

Stiles is secretly glad, because

  1. they really should try and take things slowly and laughing and getting derailed during sex feels like the way to do that.
  2. they all deserve little teenage happy make-out sessions, cause god knows none of them were doing that as teenagers, except maybe Peter. They deserve some slow, happy having fun kind of romance.



After a few times, when Stiles is so keyed into Peter and Derek, he has trouble handling all of it. At first, he keeps stopping their intimate moments, running from the room just to breathe ‘cause damn, they all love each other so much and are enjoying it so much and he’s Overwhelmed TM. Then, as he sort of … builds up a tolerance, he just deals with it like any other stimuli and brings his laser focus on chasing their pleasures and somehow he ends up with two completely wiped out werewolves.

Derek invites them over a lot. He cooks for them, and Peter sets the table and Stiles … Stiles plays with Diesel. They eat interspersed with animated small talk about their days, and things are light and domestic.

Some days, Diesel doesn’t want to play, sticks close to Derek and Stiles and Peter exchange looks, finish setting the table together, but change it so they all sit even closer than normal. They crowd close to Derek, offering kisses and hugs and touches, but just … offering, leaving Derek to decide if he wants to take it.

Stiles’ first instinct the first time it happened was to prod Derek to talk about it, but Peter was quick to glare at him, and turn the subject into something safe. Stiles learned that there is no prodding Derek, ‘cause you won’t get any information, you’ll just get Diesel and Peter to growl at you while Derek retreats into his room.

This is why Stiles was very surprised the first time Derek volunteered to share some of his pent up trauma. They’d just all been sitting, barely watching some sitcom or another, and suddenly, Derek just begins to talk, about how he’s never had … a relationship where he could just cook for his partner, sit with them, and do any and all the things the three of them do, that don’t involve sex, and power plays.

Stiles has to hug Derek close at that, which Derek accepts because he’s in a place where he can, but Peter goes stone-cold quiet and probably would just want to fade out the evening until he can escape them and go beat someone up, but since he’s sitting with his bond-mates, a ‘wolf and a spark, he doesn’t get the luxury of that. Instead, he gets drawn into the hug, with kisses and shushing, because he’s growling at that point and even Diesel comes over to sort of poke him with his snout, as if to say, “cut it out” and Stiles takes it upon himself to shower his ‘wolves in praise and reassurances that whatever _did_ happen, now they get to be happy together.

Peter surprises each of them, at least once a week, with a romantic display, a note, sending flowers, picking up jewellery, finding them rare books on the subjects they like most and Stiles smiles wide every time and makes sure to show Peter just how much he appreciates it, by reading his aura and finding where he longs most for touch at that moment and licking it, touching it, biting it.

Derek blushes each and every time, looks away for a minute, before Peter goes to grab his face, turning him to look him in the eye and drag him in for a kiss, their whole bodies touching and it’s so tender and intense that Derek always comes up for air having forgotten that there was anything to be embarrassed about.

Eventually, they move into Derek’s house. It’s the biggest one, and it has a lot of openness and the biggest master bedroom. Diesel is both pleased and displeased with this development. On the one hand, Derek is happier, which makes Diesel happier. On the other hand, there is no good space for Diesel in Derek’s bed anymore, and three adult males in the house is a lot more people than Diesel is used to.

Derek is a bit perplexed with the change in his dog but starts taking him alone on big walks in the preserve and finds that it centers and betters them both, so he makes sure he doesn’t skip out on it too much. No matter how happy he is now, he needs to keep doing the work. That includes working with Diesel.

Peter mostly takes to living together like a dried-out plant. He’s ecstatic about it, about the scent of the three of them mixing together in the whole house, about the way he’s rarely alone anymore, which means no more alone with his thoughts, alone with his past. But he’s also overwhelmed at times because he sort of got used to the dessert dry and now he’s getting watered too much … and fuck this metaphor, Peter just can’t cope with all the love in the house sometimes.

It means he disappears for whole days, (not night, never nights) to go as far as he can to check for sources, books and whatever rare and freaky stuff he can get his hands on. When he needs to go overnight, he takes Derek and Stiles too.

They all agree nights are not for being alone anymore. They each have nightmares, still, but they are less insomnia invoking when they have someone there to assure them of what’s real when they wake up.

Stiles still doesn’t know what it is that lets him stop Peter and hold him tight, but nights when Peter wolves out during a nightmare, he’s just grateful for it. He holds Peter tight, in an octopus hug, oh so happy that he doesn’t have to hold tight to cancel out Peter’s strength.

All in all, they work, and they’re happy, and they can almost make peace with not having had that 14 years ago. They hold each other extra tight when something reminds them of those dark muddy times and try to dissuade guilt with-in each other.

They whisper “I love you,” every day, around the house and they know it to be true.

Diesel grows to like Peter and Stiles, even when Derek is upset. It takes _years_ , but it happens.

Derek has a house, and Peter there to watch out for him, and Stiles to get him into good kinds of trouble and Diesel keeping him calm. Derek still goes to see Linda every month, but mostly it’s to thank her for getting him to this point. She tells him he has a bright future, now that he’s worked through so much and he can’t help but agree.

A bright future and a life full of happiness. If not at first whiff, then maybe, at the best time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now 9,5k sparked by an offhand comment about a dog, (who then did not star as much in this fic as I thought. Nothing actually happened as I thought) and we've reached an ending. 
> 
> Hope you had fun on this ride with me, and leave a comment or kudos to let me know.


End file.
